


Between your legs

by Rozalinne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Just smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, WankLock, smut everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozalinne/pseuds/Rozalinne





	Between your legs

 

 

The corridors were cold, the detective kept walking towards the entrance of the morgue, had a meeting with Molly there. The lights were off and suddenly a flashlight was in his right hand.

"Do not turn on the light" He hear Molly speak, she was close to him.

"What's going on, Molly?"

He heard the sound of cloth falling to the floor and  her steps, she was barefoot.

"Turn on the flashlight and enlighten me, little by little, start at my feet" she said in a tone of voice that he never heard in her.

Sherlock swallowed and began to light in the direction where her voice came from.

Her feet were bare, her nail fingers were painted a dark green.

 _"She's sitting on the table"_ Sherlock thought

The flashlight started up her legs and Sherlock thought she should have a skirt, but it wasn’t like that.

He continued to climb and her thighs were bare, her legs were crossed, the lantern trembled a little.

"Go on" demanded Molly.

Her crossed legs covered her most intimate places. He saw the silhouette of her hip and waist and oh god was perfect.

 _"She’s naked"_   he thought again

Her right hand was leaning on the table, her fingers moving slowly, her nails the same color as her feet.

Sherlock saw her belly button and kept going up.

"Molly" he warned in a deep voice that boomed throughout the room, his cock was almost hard.

"Go on" the pathologist says. Her voice made his cock throb.

He reach her chest, her breasts were naked and her hair fell between them, they were perfect. As he had imagined them. He was grateful that the lights were off because he felt his body boil.

"Do you like what you see, detective?"

The lantern only illuminated her breasts and he saw her left hand play with her hair between her breasts. She delicately stroke a lock and with the tip she touched her left nipple.

"Of course" Sherlock said in a raspy voice. He wanted to lay hands on her at all costs.

He continue to climb and reach her neck, was delicate and thin, he wanted to cross it and mark it with force.

"Come to me Sherlock" she whispered and he could see how she uncrossed her legs.

 _"Oh god"_   he thought.

"Turn off the flashlight, you will find me easily, come, touch me"

His legs moved by themselves and as he approached he felt an outstretched hand, when she touched his chest she closed her hand on his shirt and pushed him to her.

He was between her legs, she had them wide open to receive him. He put his hands on her legs and ran through them, Molly moan as they approached her hips.

Sherlock leaned closer to her, his cock already hard against her center he thrust towards her. He moaned this time. His breathing was agitated, the darkness of the room filled with the most impure thoughts.

His hands went to her waist and began to climb, "Oh keep going, Sherlock"

He discovered pleasure by hearing his name from her lips.

Her hands went to his overcoat to remove it, followed his scarf and his coat, his shirt was opening slowly as she approached his neck to lick it with the tip of her tongue, he thrust back to her tightly clutching her ass, taking friction with his center.

Her hands removed his shirt and he felt her breasts on his chest, Molly moved away from his chest and he felt as she leaned back on the board and her arched back seeking contact with his hardness.

Sherlock put his elbows on either side of her and started licking her breasts. She moaned loudly and laced her legs at his waist.

His tongue made her moan in the most delicious ways, her hand resting on his cock and she began to caress it with her fingertips. Sherlock moaned between her breasts. He started go  down and she took it from his hair.

He went further down leaving marks on her breasts, on her ribs, on her abdomen, knelt between her legs and without hesitation licked her center and clitoris with voracity.

"Oh god!" Moaned Molly, arching her back and pulling his hair back.

Sherlock continued until he put his tongue in her cunt, opened with his fingers her center and began to fuck her without mercy.

"Come Molly, come right now" demanded with his deep voice.

He knew it, her legs were between his shoulders and she comes strong on his tongue.

"I want more" felt the detective say, he got up and it heard the sound of a zipper in the dark.

His pants fell off, hitting his belt on the floor, his cock was hard, very hard and ready to bury himself in her.

He opened her legs with fierceness, without decorum or consideration, he was going to fuck her right now, he needed to bury himself there.

"I'm going to eat you Molly, without mercy" he said taking his hard and pulsating cock, he put him in his entrance and he could feel all the heat that came from her.

"Oh my god!" Sherlock shouted in the darkness of his room, he was all sweaty, his sheets were on the floor and the moonlight came through the window.

Again that dream.

His shirt was up to his chest and his pajama pants were missing. He was hard.

A few days after what happened in Sherrinford and having spoken with Molly, clarifying that there really was a feeling with her but that he didn’t want to hurt her since he would never be a good boyfriend for her, since those days he has these dreams.

He still remembers when he approached her and kissed her, he wanted a kiss from her that same afternoon where he went to clarify things, she understood him smiling after the kiss and Sherlock never saw her so beautiful, even though her heart was broken and that killed him. Not being able to be someone she needs.

The dreams began that same night, oh how he enjoyed them.

He went to the bathroom to take a shower, only that way he managed to calm down, but this time he could not, the dream had been so strong and real that he was still hard and he would have to take charge of it himself.

His hand went straight to his cock and he relived the dream again, those lights off, her legs spread, his hand began to work up and down, his thumb caressed his tip and his left hand leaned against the wall. The water from the shower hit his back and the drops went to his crotch, running all over his body, down his chest and abdomen, down to his most sensitive part.

He felt her hands on his body, felt her hands on his back, nailing those green nails.

His hand was moving frantically, he was close, so close, he suddenly imagined Molly in the middle of the darkness kneeling before him, her hand moving quickly on his cock just like his now.

"Oh fuck," the detective whispered, his forehead leaning against the wall, his curls wet and water falling from them.

With a Molly kneeling before him, he saw his cock disappear between her lips, burying it in her mouth and throat, and the detective come strongly against the wall.

His breathing said how much he had enjoyed it. But he couldn’t continue like this.

Several days ago he didn’t see her, they were in Bart's, in the laboratory or in the morgue very occasionally, she always gave him a smile, she felt ashamed every time she saw him, this melted his barriers.

He went to Mike's office to ask him for a favor, which he could not deny, he really owed Sherlock many favors.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Molly had her night shift the next day, she take advantage of the tranquility of the night to fill out forms and leave everything in order for the next day that was already her free day.

The doors opened wide and Sherlock entered quickly, it was 1am and he looked as if it were 3pm, Molly rolled her eyes inwardly.

"What brings you here so late? Or so early?" She said looking at her watch smiling.

The detective approached her and without warning he kissed her passionately. He took her by surprise, but quickly corresponded to his kiss, their lips danced in unison, Sherlock devoured her mouth and oh God that felt good, their bodies were glued and both began to battle with their tongues.

Sherlock led Molly to the table, picked her up and sat on her, opened her legs to be in the middle of her.

Molly sank her nails into his hair, and ran his neck with her hands open causing the detective to moan, their lips were still joined, their kisses seemed like two teenagers which were full of hormones.

Sherlock put his hands on either side of her bottom to draw her to him, his center in hers looking for friction made her moan. She tightened his shirt pushing him closer to her. Sherlock dropped his overcoat and she pulled his shirt out of his pants and ran all over his back until she reached his ass and squeezed it.

He pulled out her robe, she had her cherry sweater, did not waste time, just whispered that she raised her arms and she did without thinking, all her top part flew to the floor, had no bra.

Sherlock didn’t take long to sink his face between her breasts, licked and squeezed, bit her while the pathologist moaned, put her legs around his waist.

"You're mine " said Sherlock licking her neck and his right hand running her face to give him better access.

"I don’t care what I said, I want to be with you, I want everything with you" he said between desperate kisses.

"Oh God" she moaned. "I was always yours, always, now I want to be more than ever, please don’t stop"

Sherlock stripped Molly of all her clothes like his dream, she was totally naked on the table, he quickly pulled off his shirt and removed his belt.

He held it in his hand and began to run it over her neck, then through her breasts, Molly arched her back and moaned when she felt the cold of his buckle on her nipples, ran down her belly and stopped on her clit, began to draw circles above her, Molly moaned again. "I need you"

Sherlock put a finger inside her, she was very wet, kept rubbing her belt on her clitoris, he was totally hard and he was not going to be able to continue with that anymore.

He buried another finger and she moaned loudly, heard the sound of the belt falling to the floor and Sherlock knelt in front of her.

"Sherl ... Oh God", his tongue was everywhere, he licked all of her until he was satisfied and put his tongue inside her. He moved in circles while his hands held her thighs to calm her. His fingers tugged on her curls.

His tongue was wonderful, oh how he moved, she could see the stars. A few seconds later she come strong and the detective stood in front of her, she felt a wave of inexplicable shyness.

"Look at me, Molly" he said demandingly.

When Molly looked at him, she saw his hungry look, his hands lowered the zipper of his pants, his eyes still on hers, the pants fell to the floor and his cock was in his right hand, his eyes were full of a sinful lust.

"You don’t know how I would like to come in those beautiful breasts, I swear, maybe I will" and with that the detective began to touch in front of her. Molly began to feel again as she began to get wet.

"Don’t stop" she said, slowly rising from the table, her bare feet touching the cold floor, Sherlock moved back while still touching, his eyes closed.

"Go on" Molly said looking at him, his eyes opened and she knelt in front of him, Sherlock kept touching, "Do not stop, now ... take my head and bury that delicious cock in my mouth Sherlock"

Sherlock swallowed hard and took her head, stroked her hair and with his hard cock in his hand he slowly introduced it into her mouth.

Oh, it was heaven. Sherlock moaned at the heat radiating from that mouth, he felt so pleasant that he had no words, his hips began to thrust in her mouth, his hands took her head and she began to suck it faster, deeper.

His cock beat hard. Oh how he wanted to fill that mouth with his cum, that thought embarrassed him.

"Molly, oh Molly ... like this"

The detective couldn’t take it anymore when she picked up the pace and began to touch her throat and he come wildlyin her mouth.

His whole body trembled, he knelt in front of her, she was still wiping her lips when he approached to give her a passionate kiss, the kiss made Molly descend to the floor on her back, the detective was placed on top of her, her legs opened and he could feel the warmth of her center.

Sherlock continued kissing her without giving her a break, his kisses were delicate now, his hands ran all over her body, his left hand resting on the floor and his right hand squeezing her ass.

They didn’t care that the floor was cold, their bodies were hot enough, with one last kiss he looked at her.

"Come to Baker with me, Molly"

"Sherlock, this was ... oh God was wonderful" she said looking at him with bright eyes, with adoration. "I can’t leave my turn ..." but he interrupted her.

"Everything fixed, you can come with me, I already talked with Mike" he said kissing her behind her ear.

Molly caressed his back and felt Sherlock getting hard again.

He began to thrust gently towards her between her legs, their lips joined again, Sherlock lifted her up and put her in his lap, he could feel how wet she was, his cock throbbed. He was getting hard again, his hands were on her waist and began to kiss her breasts.

"I want you Molly"

His hands caressed his chest and abdomen with her fingertips, Sherlock rose with her on top and went to the wall, her back touched it and Sherlock put his hand on his cock.

"It's not the way I wanted to do it for the first time Molly, not here, just let me ... let me feel and we'll go to Baker later"

Molly was ecstatic to feel the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"It's ok ... I want to feel you too and then we'll go ... ahhh ... to Baker ... Oh fuck" moaned Molly

Sherlock began to fill her with his cock, the detective moaned as he felt her walls settling for him, he could feel it filling her, as his cock entered completely.

"Molly ... oh fuck ... I can’t ... I ..."

He began to move me in and out , oh how good it felt. Her back was sliding down the wall, Sherlock bit her chin and breathed restlessly in it. Molly put her hands on his shoulders.

"Ahh you feel so good Sherlock ... Oh God"

Sherlock began to increase the pace, his tip ran without mercy, his cock filled her giving him the greatest of pleasures.

"I must stop here ... we must go to Baker Molly" he said moaning, while his pace became even faster,

"Ahhh ... yes, that's the way I like , oh god" moaned Molly closing her eyes.

“Molly I can’t stop… I can’t stop,  you're so wet I want to fuck you all night”

Sherlock began to move frantically and the room filled with their moans, increased speed and their bodies collided and resonated. Molly held on to him and he grabbed her around the waist pushing her toward his cock with a bestial voracity.

He took his cock and descended molly to the floor and took her face to devour her mouth and between kisses he guides her to the table, once there he turned her and her face and breasts was on the cold table. Sherlock took her for her waist when she felt his cock fill her again.

He full her and began to fuck her  without control, without mercy, his long cock entered with fury, the sound of flesh against flesh filled the room, Molly moanes his name without control like him. He took her from behind with all his strength, her ass hit his pelvis.

His cock started to pound, the detective moaned and groaned until his voice was scratchy. He moaned her name amidst a thousand obscenities. Sherlock increased the speed of the thrusts until he could no longer control it.

They continued like this for a few moments, but the situation surpassed both of them and they come at the same time.

Sherlock kneeling on the floor completely shaken with Molly in his lap, still attached to him.

"Oh ... that was sensational, Sherlock" she said, breathing hard with a smile so wide that the detective gave it back.

"Are we going to Baker then?" He said smiling

"Count with me" she said laughing, the detective kissed her again and his arms surrounded her to never let her go.


End file.
